


Oh Capitán, mi Capitán!

by The_Jester_Lover



Series: Sofía marinera [2]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Lust, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Suggestive Themes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jester_Lover/pseuds/The_Jester_Lover
Summary: Tras los eventos de "Sí mi capitán!", Sofía va al día siguiente a ayudar a su maestro. En su traje de marinera, por supuesto.





	Oh Capitán, mi Capitán!

Sofía llevaba un rato etiquetando los ingredientes del gabinete, bajo la atenta y disimulada mirada de su maestro, que la observaba desde el otro extremo del taller, casi sin atreverse a acercarse.

Como él había ordenado el día anterior, la niña se había presentado aquella mañana vestida en su uniforme naval y él estaba teniendo dificultades para mantenerse calmado ante la visión de sus corvas, expuestas delante de él de una manera que jamás antes habían estado.

Afortunadamente, ella no parecía tener la menor idea de lo que aquel traje estaba provocando en él.

Después de unos minutos reuniendo el coraje suficiente para acercarse a su aprendiza, el mago fue a reunirse con ella frente a su mesa de trabajo.

―¿Esto está  bien aquí, Señor Cedric?―le preguntó mostrándole el frasco que tenía en la mano.

―S-sí. Muy bien.―respondió él, intentando concentrarse en la tarea él mismo. No iba a poder, pero al menos debía fingir que lo hacía.

Estar tan cerca de ella ya era una tarea difícil de por sí, por lo que en ese momento era prácticamente un propósito colosal. Él no tenía estamina suficiente como para aguantar mucho más la manera en la que su corazón estaba latiendo. No había sido una buena idea, después de todo. Si permanecía mucho más tiempo siendo tentado de esa manera por aquella diosa del deseo le iba a dar un ataque cardiaco.

―Oye...Princesa Sofía…―comenzó él, nerviosamente―S-si tienes otras cosas que hacer… Puedes irte. No es necesario que te quedes, yo puedo encargarme de lo que falta.

Ella le miró desconcertada.

―No, claro que no.―contestó ella―Le dije que me quedaría con usted el día de hoy, ¿recuerda?

―P-p-pero… estoy seguro de que preferirías estar… por ahí con tus hermanos, o tu conejo o… De verdad que no tienes por qué quedarte, esto es aburrido.―tragó saliva―Yo… tengo cosas que hacer, tengo que organizar las estanterías, no vas a aprender nada útil hoy aquí.―admitió sonriendo tímidamente―Ve a divertirte.

Sofía negó con la cabeza.

―Eso no es verdad, estoy aprendiendo muchas cosas etiquetando ingredientes. Y me divierte estar con usted. Y soy su aprendiza, ¡yo soy la que debería organizar la estantería!―resolvió con resolución―Sólo dígame qué libros tengo que…―dijo ella comenzando a subirse a la escalera de mano.

―¿QUÉ? No. No-no-no-no. Tú no tienes que…

Pero era tarde, la princesa se había subido a la escalera y él tenía la cara a escasos centímetros de sus rodillas desnudas. El dobladillo de su falda tableada casi le rozaba la nariz.

El rostro de Cedric comenzó a arder como ascuas a fuego vivo. Toda la sangre de su cuerpo se concentró rápidamente en dos puntos. Uno era la cabeza. El otro latía con fuerza, aprisionado dentro de sus pantalones.

―Señor Cedric, le voy pasando los libros y usted los separa en montones en el suelo, ¿de acuerdo?―dijo la niña diligentemente.

Él se las arregló para asentir con fuerza, incapaz de responder con palabras.

La princesa le pasaba libros y él los colocaba en el suelo, sin atreverse a mirar sus piernas.

Entonces ella subió otro escalón y Cedric ahora estaba delante de sus pantorrillas, cubiertas por los calcetines altos. Con sólo levantar su rostro un poco, sus ojos pudieron curiosear bajo la falda hasta más de la mitad del muslo. Un mar de piel lechosa y sin pelo que parecía estar pidiendo a gritos ser chupeteada y mordida hasta llenarse de marcas de su dentadura.

¡HONGOS DE MERLÍN! ¿En qué estaba pensando? Se estaba pasando tres pueblos. Una cosa era disfrutar disimuladamente de su sensualidad desde una recatada distancia de tres metros, pero eso ya era acoso. Estaba mal, estaba fatal. Era el momento de detener aquella locura y…

Sofía subió otro escalón, dándole una visión completa de sus piernas, incluyendo los glúteos parcialmente cubiertos por una capa de fino algodón blanco decorada con bordados de pequeñas flores violetas.

Cedric no reparó en que había dejado caer los libros en sus manos con un estruendo. No percibía el resto de los estímulos a su alrededor. Ahora mismo lo único registraba su cerebro era la imagen del tesoro que había encima de él, a menos de un metro de distancia de su nariz, envuelto para regalo en aquellas preciosas braguitas.

El mago cogió aire, pero era como éste si no llegase a llenar sus pulmones. Tomó otra bocanada. Nada, era inútil. Su boca se mantenía abierta en sus jadeos hasta el punto de casi desencajar su mandíbula y sus manos se levantaron despacio y se agarraron de su pelo antes de tirar con fuerza.

― **¡¡SANTA MADRE DE…!!**

―Señor Cedric, ¿qué le oc…?―Sofía se dio la vuelta en la escalera, preocupada tras haber oído los libros caer al suelo, pero tuvo la mala suerte de pisar mal en el escalón y escurrirse―¡AAHH!

La niña cayó de espaldas y el mago casi voló hacia donde ella iba a caer para cogerla en el aire antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo.

La tomó en volandas y protegió su cabeza contra su pecho antes de golpearse con fuerza contra el suelo, haciéndose daño en la espalda.

Luego la miró y la tomó del rostro con ansiedad, preocupado de que ella se hubiese lastimado de alguna forma.

―¡SOFIA! Sofía, cariño mío, ¿estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño? ¡Por favor responde!

―Estoy bien, Señor Cedric―respondió la princesa, mirándole con las mejillas sonrojadas―Me ha salvado. ¡Gracias!

La niña se abrazó a él agradecida y él la separó con delicadeza, tomándola de los hombros.

―Oh, Dios… Oh Dios ¿qué he hecho…?―sollozó él lleno de culpa―¡Casi te matas por mi culpa! ¡Mi pobre princesa!

―No diga eso, Señor Cedric. No ha sido su culpa, yo resbalé. Usted ya se preocupaba bastante sosteniéndome la escalera para que no me pasara nada.

Cedric se quería morir. Nunca en su vida había odiado tanto a nadie de la forma en la que se odiaba a sí mismo en ese momento. ¿Ella pensaba que él había estado debajo de ella para sostenerle la escalera? ¿Cómo podía ser tan repugnante? No existía en el mundo una criatura más vil y despreciable que él… Y la cándida y dulce niña en su regazo le estaba dando las gracias.

Irremediablemente, el mago rompió a llorar, desconsolado.

―¡¡Nooooo!! Mi Sofía… Mi pobre Sofía…―decía entre sofocos.

La princesa le miró desconcertada y alzó su mano, acariciando el extraño flequillo albino de su maestro.

―Ya está, Señor Cedric―le dijo para calmarle―Ya pasó.

Se quitó su gorra blanca de marinero y se la colocó al mago en la cabeza, haciendo que él la mirara, anonadado.

―Siempre alerta, mi Capitán―dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

Cedric soltó una risita triste.

―Creo que… Te conviene más a ti ese rol, mi Capitana―confesó.

―¿Usted cree? Siempre me pareció que usted le gustaría más estar al mando.

El mago rió de nuevo, encontrando en sus palabras una broma interna que realmente no había.

―No estás equivocada, pero… No necesariamente. Tampoco me importaría en absoluto obedecer tus órdenes, princesa, de hecho lo disfrutaría muchísimo―dijo de buen humor, volviendo a reír.

Sofía ladeó la cabeza, sin pillar el chiste, pero pronto rió de vuelta y se puso en pie.

―Muy bien, pues… ¡Aún hay trabajo que hacer, grumete! ¡Arriba!―le dijo tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

El mago la tomó con una sonrisa y al levantarse le hizo un saludo naval.

―¡Sí, Capitana!

―¡Usted sostenga la escalera mientras yo bajo los libros!―ordenó ella.

Cedric titubeó ante aquello.

―N-n-no, es mejor si yo…

―¡Es una orden, grumete!―exclamó la niña, autoritaria, haciéndole ponerse firme de nuevo.

―¡A la orden, mi Capitana!―gritó el mago.

Cedric se pasó prácticamente el resto de la mañana bajo la falda de Sofía, sosteniendo la escalera y poniendo libros en el suelo, tratando de no mirar hacia arriba y fallando en innumerables ocasiones en su intento.

Aquella tortura era justo el castigo que se merecía por tener tan depravadas intenciones… Pero casi podía tomarse como una recompensa.

―¡Ooohhh… hongos de Merlín…!


End file.
